


You call the shots, babe.

by kaleidxscope



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Evak - Freeform, Even has a crush, M/M, Mention of Mental Illness, One Night Stands, non-binary Mikael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidxscope/pseuds/kaleidxscope
Summary: Who the fuck plays an Arctic Monkeys' song at a party?or: Isak and Even meet at a party and the soundtrack is just on top.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear: I'd play an Arctic Monkeys' song on a party.
> 
> Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/forevergirlnat/status/869230428695277569). And the title is from said song.
> 
> The biggest thank you to [basillhallward](https://basilhallward.tumblr.com) for beta read this ♥

Just because Isak’s out of the closet and proud, that doesn't mean he has to hook up at every single party he goes to. But, like a lot of other things, this is something his friends don't quite understand.

And that's probably Isak's fault for thinking that his friends, his messy and dumb friends, would let it be. Before he came out, they were always trying to hook him up with every single girl that would bat an eyelid in his direction. No matter if she just had something in her eye.

And yeah, he has to say that after he came out, they apologized to him for their behavior but still. It took them two weeks to start the wingman-thing again.

 

If you ask Isak, this is all on Jonas. Because he can always blame Jonas and he would accept it with a grin. And maybe because he's the one who got them a free pass to a party in who-knows-who's house.

Maybe it's Magnus' fault for disappearing the first at the sight of a blonde girl that _Guys, she looks like Vilde!_ and honestly, they are so sick of this that they would let him chase the poor little girl to the end of the world if it makes him shut up.

But it would be unfair to blame those two when Mahdi is out there, with his shit-eating grin and the lighter in his pocket because without the joint at Jonas and Isak's room, he wouldn't have agreed to go to that party.

At the end it probably doesn't matter (maybe it's Isak's fault after all) but he's on a couch with a ginger girl right in front of him, trying to claim Jonas' attention, Mahdi nearly kissing a brunette one, and a boy with dark hair and who definitely is not Isak's type that won't take a hint.

Not that he knows what his type is.

 

“Are you... are you in college? I don't think I've seen you around campus. I mean I would have totally laid my eyes on you.” The question and the try-too-hard compliment take their time to make sense in Isak's brain. First of all because between the weed and the beer he's numb and second because did he really try that line on him?

“I'm not only in college but I also have a room on campus. So...” Isak shrugs and he's not trying to make him feel bad, he swears, but honestly, is that even a way to get into his pants?

“Oh _._ ” Yeah, _oh_ , better luck next time, try again and all that shit. “I guess I need to open my eyes more from now on, don't I?”

_Or shut up,_ but that's not something Isak is going to say, is he? Because then he’ll be asshole, and he's trying to be nice, he has even repressed the eye roll he wanted to show and trust him, that was painful.

But there's only a certain amount of bitterness he can have (even though it's a really big one) before he's distracted by something else. _Someone_.

Someone really tall and with his hair on point and Isak's not sure because there's almost no light in the house but he would put his hand in the fire and say his eyes are blue. And the best part? The best part is that this specimen, this rare and attractive specimen, who looks like a reincarnation of James Dean (no, scratch that, James Dean would be nothing compared to him), is staring at Isak.

He's only three seconds away from getting up, stealing him from his friends and marrying him. Maybe they can hook up first, talk about kids later and...

“Isak?” That's definitely not how he imagined the boy's voice —because is not. Is, again, that guy who won't take a fucking hint. “I asked if you want another beer.” _Yeah, so you can get me drunk and I won't see how awful are you, right?_

That's probably not the reason. The guy is just trying to be nice and get to know Isak, but he doesn't remember his name. So... _yeah_.

“Uh, no. I mean, yeah, that would be great.” His smile is nothing but charming and the boy is glowing at the attention, little does  he know it’s just Isak's strategy to get rid of him.

As soon as the boy has merged with the crowd and since his friends (really, guys, _thank you so much_ ) have abandoned him, the cost is clear for him to go and find _his_ man.

Unless... unless the blonde guy has disappeared too and is nowhere to be found.

 

That leaves Isak with only two options: wait and have another beer with Not-Isak's-type guy or try and find the other one. At this point it’s not much of a choice and before he can regret it, Isak gets up and makes his way into the crowd of dancing and sweating bodies. The makeshift dance floor is full but he thinks he's spotted Magnus on a corner, talking to the same blonde girl (or is it someone new?), he doesn't talk to him, though. Let the guy enjoy himself and all that crap.

The place is suffocating and Isak knows that he should not go up the stairs, there is a bathroom on the ground floor and as a rule, the top floor is forbidden unless you know the owner, and he doesn't. But he also knows the bathroom on this floor will be full of people and smoke (not that he has done it before), and he really needs a little space.

When a girl bumps into him and the beer she's holding lands on his favorite shirt, the decision is made. “Oh, come on.” The girl mumbles something similar to an apology and leaves the scene. _How dare she_.

 

If the night doesn't bring Isak anything good, at least he will have learned a lesson: don't ever bring your favorite t-shirt to a party. The stain is not only still there but now is also wet and damn him and all his life's choices.

After maybe another five minutes and coming to the conclusion that he's going to have that reminder on his front for the rest of night, there's no point to being in the bathroom. He glances one more time to his reflection in the mirror: red eyes due to the party (don't you dare blame them on the weed), the shirt partly adhered to his torso (marking his non-existents abs) and his hair a mess of blonde curls (why did he have to forget the snap back?). Isak lets out a slow sigh, it's only a couple of hours more, maybe the guy who was getting him a drink is not that bad after all, maybe he can find someone funny out there.

With that in mind, Isak turns around and opens the door only to find that the path to the staircase that should have been empty and clear shows a pair of piercing blue eyes ( _yes! he knew_ it) on the face of a Greek god. Or maybe not, maybe it’s just a mortal guy but, can you believe Isak's luck? Right above those eyes, there's a smirk and damn if Isak doesn't want to kiss it.

“Fuck. I, uh, sorry.” he mumbles, coming back to this world and noticing his own mouth agape and prays he hasn’t drooled all over himself. “I was already leaving.”

The guy clicks his tongue, leaning on the door frame and looking from head to toes at Isak.

“That's a shame, I was hoping I could talk to you.” Not only his eyes are blue but his voice is deeper and more beautiful than Isak could have imagined. “Do you have to go back to your boyfriend?”

“Me? No, _nope_ , no boyfriend for me. Just... just you know, bathrooms?”

That's cool, no problem, it's not like he has forgotten that he has game at all, right? He's not trying too hard to impress. The comment earns a laugh from the taller boy and that's more than he would have asked for.

“Okay, bathrooms' guy, why don't you tell me your name?”

“Isak. I'm Isak.” _but you can call me whatever you want_. Thank God he's too busy admiring what’s right in front of him to say something like that and scare the shit out of him.

“Nice to meet you, Isak.” His name sounds nicer in his mouth than it has in his entire life. Has the rest of the world always said his name incorrectly? He's tempted to plead only to hear him say it one more time, but fortunately, the guy has another question to ask. “Were you staring at me? From the couch?”

Well, _yeah_ , he was. And then he was looking for him. And then he was hiding in the upper floor's bathroom. That's probably too much information and he doesn't want to know about it.

“I— uh... maybe? Were you staring back?” _fuck, Isak! You used to know how to lie._

If he says no, he only has to get the hell out of there but, why would he have been upstairs with him? He's not going to tell him he has to back the fuck off and stop staring at him before someone sees, right? _God, he hopes not._ But the silence is too long and his smile widens and he takes a step forward and Isak can feel the sink against his back.

“ _Baby,_ ” he whispers, voice way more (and impossibly) deeper than before, stroking Isak's cheeks, “I haven't take my eyes off you since you arrived.”

After that, the only thing Isak can feel is his lips being kissed.

 

He has lost track of time; maybe it's been an hour since they started kissing, but it doesn't matter. The door is closed, Isak's back against the wall and the boy's mouth on his neck as a hand runs over the skin of his torso that his t-shirt has wet —thank you, beer stain!— and makes him shudder.

And him? Well, he's definitely in another universe, clearly, because his hands feel numb and he tries to touch and caress all he can of the boy, but doesn't really know where they are. His back, his neck, his hair ( _gosh_ , his hair is so soft). They're breathing in each other, completely oblivious to the party on the floor below them, the music faded by their little sounds, moans and whines that Isak won't admit he did in the morning.

Until there's a change in the rhythm, a song he knows and doesn't expect to hear at... two in the morning? at a college party. It's not what he usually listens to (old hip-hop and a few forbidden pleasures) it isn't a pop song or electronic music either, so who plays something like that? And worse: why is the song stuck in his head when he has one leg between his and hands running all over his body.

He's going to curse himself for this, but he can't help pulling out of the guy's neck and muffling a laugh on his jaw. “Seriously?” Isak whispers, gripping a hand on the other's shirt.

“What?”

“Arctic Monkeys? At a party?” As soon as he asks it he knows it’s the dumbest question ever asked in a situation like the one they are currently in. But if the laugh from the boy's mouth is something to go by, he doesn't care at all.

“You don't like them?” the question is whispered in his ear, followed by a bite on his earlobe, how is he supposed to answer now?

“Yeah but... it's not like the music one hears at parties, is it?”

“I think it’s quite accurate, don't you?” Even though he can't see it, Isak knows the guy is smiling and feels suddenly the need to kiss it.

**_I wanna be your setting lotion_ **   
**_Hold your hair in deep devotion_ **

Yes. By the way his own hands are messing that perfect quiff on the guy's hair, the song was written for them. Even though maybe destroying that piece of art is more a sin that a demonstration of devotion, but blame him for wanting to ruin him. When his lips go straight to Isak's mouth, it's already parted, waiting for him and attacking his tongue with his own. It doesn't even matter if he lost all the air in his lungs, just for another kiss like this.

“Fuck. I can't believe you.” the words are muffled on his lips, but Isak doesn't want to talk. He wants to kiss and tries to pull in the blonde again. “You look like an angel, you know that, baby?”

Isak's right leg ends wrapped around the boy's waist and the hand on his thigh is making him shiver. Even so, he manages a muffled laugh. An _angel_ , yeah. For the reflection he saw before, he's far from that. “I don't think heaven has the same opinion about how angels look. I literally have a beer stain on my shirt...” his words are cut by a love bite being sucked on his neck and, okay, he will take it. “ _Shit_.”

“That's okay, you make it up the rest of the days.”

Before he can ask what does that mean, the boy is mouthing the lyrics of the song on his neck, mouth, jaw, _everywhere_ , he's the only thing Isak can feel.

**_Maybe I just wanna be yours_ **

 

The song is long forgotten and the music changes to something more accurate (even though Isak now thinks that the other song should be on repeat), but the moment of quietness —if you don't count the sound Isak's mouth insisted on making without his permission— doesn't last long. A sharp noise breaks their little hideaway and with the music it should be impossible to be heard anything from above. Yet, there is that song. And a curse. And a knock on the wall.

“Fuck.” the boy whispers, pulling away from Isak’s mouth who can’t repress a whimper.

“What? What is it?”

He rests his forehead on Isak's and lets out a long sigh before answering “Someone is breaking something and I need to kill Mik.”

What did he just say? Who the fuck is Mik? And why did he care about a random noise while making out with him? “Who?” is all Isak manages to ask, blinking. But before he can do as much as pull his head away to have a proper look at the guy’s face, he’s already disentangling Isak’s leg from his waist and going to the door. “Hey! Wait!”

Is he really going to leave him like that? The bulge in his jeans (fuck the idea tight jeans are the best option, honestly) is almost whining at the thought of him leaving. The guy undoes his steps to press one more, wet and heavy kiss on Isak’s lips. “I'll be right back! I just need to make sure no one is burning my house, okay?” and so he’s left, half panting, half whining and with a word to said. Did he say this is his house?

 

Ten minutes have passed and Isak's brain is already starting to talk out loud because the guy isn’t returning to him and he can’t stop thinking about it but also: what is his name? How is possible that Isak was making out with a guy without even knowing his name? Did he say it? Is he _that_ drunk? No, sir.

After making sure he’s not in trouble of an unpleasant encounter with the look on his face (and the problem in his pants), he decides to go and try his luck finding the guy in the crowd, how hard could it be? As soon as he puts a foot out of the bathroom, he meets a pair of blue eyes, familiar and beautiful. Unfortunately, not the pair of blue eyes he wants to find.

“Isak! Fucking finally, dude! We were looking for you!” it’s Mahdi, however, who talks first. Isak just blinks, were they looking for him? why? and where is Magnus?

“We thought you left with that dude from earlier!” Indeed, he did. Not the one they think, though. So it probably is not the best moment to enlighten them. But there’s something in that statement that makes him frown and look between them in disbelief.

“Are you really going to give me shit for hooking up with someone? Isn't it why we are here in the first place?”

“No, that's not—.” Jonas stars, shaking his head and letting his dark curls dance a little, but at the moment he is frowning (and this gesture in Jonas is very remarkable). “Wait, did you hook up with that guy?”

“Uh, no. No way. I haven't seen him since I left the couch.” He hurries to explain without giving too much detail, partly to avoid further questions. After a second or two of taking on the answer, they both seem to remember what led them there.

“Fuck, Mags. Yeah, okay Isak, listen: Magnus is shit faced, _totally_ shit faced on the porch. We need to take him home.”

 

If it wasn’t Magnus’ fault before it definitely is now. This boy, this irremediable and irresponsible boy is the only one blamable for the fact that Isak has neither the phone number nor the name of the man of his dreams (eager too much?)

“Guys, I swear I saw her and she saw me and... fuck! Do you think I gave her my number?” Isak hopes he didn’t; if he has to suffer, let Magnus suffer too. “We should go back and make sure I gave her my number.”

He stops on the sidewalk for the third time in the last five minutes and Jonas and Mahdi just groan once again. They’re carrying him, why Isak made his way out of it is a mystery they would never know. But he deserves it, right? He should be making out with that boy right now, pinned on a bathroom’s wall. Or in a bed. He’s not going to be picky about it.

“You need to stop embarrassing yourself, dude.” The laugh Jonas lets out indicates that Magnus has —again— done something they’re going to make fun of him later.

After another half an hour and two stops from Magnus more, they reach the dormitory; they all have rooms on the fourth floor, Mahdi and Magnus sharing on one side of the corridor and Jonas and Isak on the opposite one. They can call themselves lucky for that.

They put Magnus in bed and after a few mumbles and words they don’t want to hear, Jonas and Isak head to the door. “You good?” asks the dark-haired boy, clapping Mahdi’s arm lightly.

“Yeah, I'll call you if he doesn't shut up and we can switch rooms.”

Jonas removes his hand with a grimace. “No, that's not— Sorry, man, you're on your own. I don't know you.” Isak chuckles, covering his mouth with a hand and waving with the other before a really offended Mahdi, who is mumbling about finding new and better friends, closes the door.

 

The return to their shared room passes in complete silent. Isak’s deep down in his thoughts and even though Jonas probably knows that something’s up, he doesn’t push it. It’s probably one of the best benefits of having him as his best friend.

But, after changing into boxers and a loose t-shirt there’s only so much silence Isak can bear. After all, this is his best friend right? And the person who gave them the pass to the party. Maybe, just maybe, he can honor his title.

“Jonas?” the boy only acknowledges that he’s listening by making a little noise “Who was hosting?”

The silence that follows makes him believe that maybe he made up Jonas’ sound in his mind or maybe he’s just ignoring him. However, before he can leave his bed and punch his friend with his pillow (and he will do it), he answers. “I don't know. I knew this guy who was dating this other girl who is in some class with the owner of the house.” The voice loses his rhythm over the words and Isak is aware of it: he’s not going to find the blonde’s name that way. “Why?”

“Never mind.”

  
It's probably his fault after all, that he meets this extremely handsome guy, hooks up with him and doesn't even know his name. Maybe this is what he deserves for having as his type the kind of guy who would play an Arctic Monkeys' song at a party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG. It's the first time I write something from Even's POV and I was so nervous about it, I hope it's good enough for the long wait!
> 
> Thanks to [Mack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans) once again for helping me and betaing this, you're the best!
> 
> If you want to know, there's another song that helped me with writing this chapter, even though it didn't make an appearance in it: [you should listen it!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM)

He is so fucked up. Listen, he knows he's dramatic. Sometimes. But now, right now, he knows he's screwed. And after all, it's not even his fault. Not entirely at least. If it had been up to him he would have never left the bathroom. How do you even start to explain why you left someone alone in a bathroom? And that's not the worst part, because between his legs there was… Okay. Even is definitely not going there or he'll end up regretting this even more. Partly because that's wrong: the worst part of this is that he knows his name (Isak, the most beautiful boy on Earth is called Isak), but Even didn't tell his.

He had this amazing plan in his head. This Awesome Flawless —Dramatic and Excessive as fuck, as Mikael pointed out— Plan that would end up with Even dating Isak. It was easy—so explain to him why he fucked it up so bad. Just three steps: approach, kiss, and marry. More detailed in his head, okay, and with a few corrections and annotations like _make sure not to let him in your bed the first night so he won't think it's just a one night stand_ and, sure yeah, rule number one: _tell him your fucking name_. But could someone blame him for not being able to stay away from Isak's lips more than thirty seconds?

 

Even though he really wants to stay in bed and self loathe himself all day, it's probably not the best decision. Not when he could get up and kill the one and only person responsible from his disgrace. He's not going to blame himself, not when it's easier to pin it all on his best friend. The fucker sleeping their hangover off.

“Mikael!” he shouts, throwing the duvet off the mattress and getting up, not caring at all that he's still only covered by his boxers. Familiarity breeds contempt and they are the living proof of it. But they had practically grew up hand in hand, had been there for each other in every step and now they're living together. It wouldn't be the first time they walk on the other having company (if they have done it a few times just to get rid of that said company, no one but them has to know).

The shared house had been once Even's parents' but as soon as Mikael and Even started college and they moved out to Trondheim, they decided to let them have it. After a few reforms, Mikael took over the main room, Even being unable of letting go of his old one. The one that saw him grow up and where he had all his memories stored.

As soon as he stumbles into their room Even throws himself in the bed, successfully waking up Mikael. “Wha— What? What happened? What is burning?” they exclaim, and Even has to swallow a laugh. Now it's funny but there was one time when he really awoke his best friend because there was a tiny _for God's sake Even how did you manage to burn the pizza_ fire in their kitchen. Since then, Even has been forbidden to go near the oven without supervision.

“Just my heart. And it's all on you.” if the grunt Mikael lets out is anything to go by, they don't think Even's heart burning is deserving of their attention.

“I've already told you! I had nothing to do with that.” Mikael tries, once again, to put the blame away from themselves, but Even won't let them. They know that and _finally_ , they get up and look at their best friend pleading eyes. “Okay, tell me again why are you whining.”

Even if Mikael’s not able to fix this, he will retell the story over and over as the most romantic story ever witnessed by the mankind. Not that he's going to say so. Not that his smile is making the effort of hiding it.

“So, as I've _already_ told you. I found him yesterday in the couch and he was looking at me, like, directly and _exclusively_ looking at me. But then he just disappeared and I was looking for him _until_ I saw the lights in the upstairs bathroom on so I went to check and…” he crooks an eyebrow, waiting for the tension to be built, for Mikael to show at least half of the excitement he's feeling. At least for them to try to guess what happened after. No matter if Even told them not even twenty four hours ago. But of course, Mikael won't budge.

Because the thing about Even is that he always has and always will make a big romantic movie plot out of everything (when he first saw Isak, Even swore he had seen a prince from another universe and the birds sang for them). So no, Mikael won't contribute to this.

Seeing he won't get what he wants, Even rolls his eyes. Fortunately for him, he can be excited for both of them. “He was there! We chatted a bit for like two or three minutes and then we kissed and—.”

The boy is already daydreaming and gesturing a little bit too much when Mikael interrupts him, putting a finger on Even's lips. “Spare me the details, Even.” They ask (more like _demand_ if you ask Even).

“You're the least romantic person I know.” the boy huffs, but really, Mikael isn't having any of it without coffee this early in the morning. Everyone knows this, especially Even.

“ _Right_ , because making out in a bathroom is some romantic shit.” _Touché_.

After a quickly glance, Even resumes his retale of the events. “As I was saying. After kissing for awhile, you—.” but at this pace, he won’t make it before noon.

“Even.” A new interruption irrupts from Mikael’s mouth. Damn them and their correctness. Even can concede them this, though. Actually the fault from his disgrace is on Elias’ shoulders trying to impress who knows who with a lighter trick.

Or maybe Even really needs a change of friends after all.

Before returning ( _again_ ) to his explanation, Even rolls his eyes and sighs heavily. “ _Fine_. After being kissed for a while, _someone_ decided to irrupt in my room searching for a fucking lighter and decided that tripping over everything was a good idea. So, _again_ , I went to check on what was happening and when I got back he had already left.” Even’s shoulders deflect a little after saying that and he glances at the bed behind him. Maybe he’s a little dramatic sometimes, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t upset about how the night with Isak went. “I swear, Mik, last night was the best night of my life and now it’s over. I fucked it up. I have nothing left. _Nada._ ” His voice sounds strangled, like he lost his only lifeline, and he may believe it. Okay, maybe he is _really_ dramatic.

“I don't think that's true.” Mikael’s voice is so soft that it could have gotten lost in the little grunts Even is letting go, but he hears it and his head snaps to look at them.

“What?”

Is it possible? Does his best friend have the solution to his problem? Will they provide Even the happiness he deserves… “I'm pretty sure you said your best night was in the The Get Down premiere. Remember?”

Even remains silent for over a minute, looking in disbelieve at Mikael, his left eye even twitches. He can’t be hearing right, can he? “Are you—. Are you really mocking me right now? Can you, _pretty please_ , try to be my best friend for five minutes?” Even _pleas_ , clapping his hands between them and pouting. _Ha, I dare you to not sympathize me now, Mikael!_

What a shame that, sometimes, Even doesn’t remember his tricks don’t work with his oldest friend. “No, because you're insufferable when you're whining over your crush. It's torture.” Mikael refuses, shoving him with one of the pillows before fondly sighing “Listen, Ev. You'll see him again on Monday, okay? You're on the same campus and it's not that big. You've seen him for three months. Every single day.” They remark, as if either of them could forget the eternal monologues about _"the boy who looks like an angel"_.

“Yeah, but what if he hates me? I left him alone with a bon—” Mikael doesn't stop their attempts to get Even out of their bed and the boy doesn't stop his attempts of complaining until Mikael groans as if they were really in pain. Like quite literally.

In the end, it’s always Mikael who wins, and Even is already at the door when he receives a pillow to his stomach, hopefully Mikael isn't that great of a thrower and he can catch it. “Go whine in your room and let me sleep, Even! You'll see him on Monday!” They groan, going back to their lying position, not facing anymore to where Even is still standing, biting his lower lip to avoid the laugh that is creeping up in his throat. He doesn't have time to wish Mikael good night, because suddenly they are speaking again, turning and showing how, in only two seconds with their head over the remaining pillow, they can look sleepy again. “Oh, and Even?” The boy softly hums, listening. “Don't forget to take your meds.”

The laugh dies and a sweet smile takes his place at the words. “Yeah, I know. Thanks, buddy.” Even whispers, closing the door and letting his friend sleep.

 

It's an unspoken agreement. Ever since Even's diagnosis four years ago, when he was barely nineteen, Mikael has been by his side, helping him in the lowest times and reassuring him of his worth. And _gosh_ , he’s in a good place now, one only needs to see him to know it. He accepts himself, and he’s _really fucking_ proud, listen.

But there was a time when he wasn’t. There was a time a lot more darker when he would hide and he would aisle himself. And Mikael, always Mikael, would enter his room with his pills and a glass of water, because Even would always forgot to take them. And then they would lie in bed and play silly and childish games, or they would watch films both of them had already seen a thousand times before. And slowly, ever so slowly, Even would start smiling again, would go out again, would stop hiding.

If all of that doesn’t make them siblings, _well:_ they are probably more than that.

Those thoughts leave him the exact moment _he_ enters the bathroom and… _fuck_ , because right there, at the left of the cabinet that it’s showing his reflect on the mirror, was Isak last night. With him. Until he left. _Damn him_. But Mikael is right: _he’ll see him on Monday_ , so for now he should stop worrying so much.

Even walks to the sink and after turning on the sink waits a moment, counts to three. He know it’s bad, he’s wasting water, but it’s something that calms him. When the time is up, Even splashes water on his face and closes the tap, sure the environment can forgive him. He opens the cabinet, sorting between all the things they have stored there (and honestly they should do something with that. Sometime soon), trying not to look to his left. After swallowing the pills, it’s inevitable for him to _look_ , just to see if he can still picture Isak there, with him. And _damn_ if he can. He can even hear that stupid song in his head. And he should thank Mikael for forgetting to check the playlist before the party.

Unless the song is not in his head. Or, it is, but not _exclusively_. It’s in the house and he’s sure the house doesn’t have ghosts that happen to be Arctic Monkeys’ fans. “Mikael!” he shouts for the second time that morning. It probably won’t be the last time he does so.

 

Mondays are, in words of Even himself, the best day of the week. He doesn’t have classes before noon, the tram leaves him right in front of his favorite café, and he doesn’t have to listen to Mikael’s _“don’t you think that’s enough hair gel?”_. Don’t get him wrong, he _loves_ Mikael, but on the morning, he loves them more if they’re quiet. And Mondays are the best day for it, since his best friend leaves before he wakes up. He also sees Isak a lot, _almost everywhere it seems_ : first before classes, when he’s going to the library, then in the cafeteria with his friends, and one last time entering the science building before Even ends his day. So, if Even loves Mondays _so damn much_ , explain to him why he’s hating this particular one so much.

Well, first of all, his alarm decided to not ring loud enough or his brain decided to completely ignore it, because when Even finally woke up, the tram was five minutes from his stop. And, _of course_ , he couldn’t make it in time. First opportunity to see _and_ talk to Isak that morning wasted.

_Universe one, Even zero._

The second chance goes to hell as soon as his Film History’s professor tells him to stay a bit after the lecture so she can talk to him about his last essay. The worry that invades him thinking he fucked it up lasts only five seconds, evaporating into nuisance when she tells Even she’s delighted with his point of view on the topic. A good grade never felt so wrong when he realises the ten minute gap between Even’s last class before lunch and Isak’s first one after lunch is over.

_Universe two, Even zero._

At this point, he’s not even surprised when he can’t find Isak in the library after his late classes, it’s just his luck. He’s damned to never meet him again. Once in a lifetime opportunity. He wasted it making out and singing stupid songs. Although, he wouldn’t say _making out with Isak_ is wasting time or anything at all. And he actually likes the song. Even if he’s starting to hate it between the multiple times it has played in his head and in his house, courtesy of Mikael. God, he’s not even surprise when the song starts once again to play in his head, loud and messy and blending with the campus’ noise. He won’t even be able to complain because Mikael is tired of his shit—they might have a point (not that Even is going to admit it).

_Universe three, Even zero._

Only when he’s ready to face his destiny of not seeing Isak, he realises the song isn’t in his head. Even spins around so fast he's sure he'll break a bone, or his entire neck. But Mikael is not there. It might be silly to think that his best friend is capable of following him just to torture Even with a song—a fucking Arctic Monkeys' song—but Even wouldn’t be surprised. Mikael can complain as much as they want, they’re as dramatic as Even.

Once it’s established that no, _Even_ , Mikael isn’t fucking with you, he’s ready to call out whoever is playing the song. Who do they think they are? He tunes his ears and follows the notes, and it’s not ten seconds later that he discovers the traitor. Spread out on the grass, a pen between his fingers and a book in front of him. Who does he think he is, playing _the_ song, with his legs bouncing in the air and his tight jeans and the blonde curly hair and… go back, he has a nice ass. Actually, Even is sure: he knows _that_ ass.

He’s pretty sure he had his own hands on that ass.

The word goes quiet for a moment. No more Arctic Monkeys, no more campus noise, no more of his own brain. If it weren’t for Even knowing it’s impossible, he would bet he’s not even breathing, his heart not beating (the truth is: it’s beating like crazy).

He’s been so obsessed following the same Monday’s routine he totally forgot to open his eyes like he used to do, like he did when he first saw Isak. Now, reaching the umpteenth time he realises he was probably right there all the time. He could have lost the opportunity of seeing this boy humming to _their_ song (Even doesn’t care what the rest of the world thinks about it, honestly, if you make out with a song playing, then it’s yours).

“I thought you said you didn't like them.” It’s way smoother than he’s feeling, he’s not even sure when he removed the distance between them, when he crouched right in front of Isak, feeling so in control when he has nearly none.

“What?” Isak seems so startled, so caught red-handed, _gosh_ , he doesn’t even seem to understand what Even is talking about!

Even points with his chin towards the source of the song that is already over (to his surprise, the next one is also an Arctic Monkeys’ song) and his smile widens when Isak blush. _This guy_.

“ _Oh_.” Isak quickly clears his throat and turns off the music, not looking directly at Even for more than five seconds, not being able to _not look at him_ for more than six. “Technically I said I didn't think it was party music.” It’s so low, it almost feels like an intimate confession.

“Don't worry, Isak. I'm not judging your music taste, I promise.” he jokes, trying to loosen himself, and Isak too, a bit. It should be weird to talk to someone you made out with, right? “Can I…?” he adds, pointing to the grass, this time.

“Uh? Oh, yeah, sure. It's not like the grass is mine or something.” Still, he gets up, shaking the grass on his sweater and looking like a child about to be scolded by his mother for not being careful.

It’s so endearing Even wants to melt right there.

“So—”

“Listen—”

They both go silent and look at each other before bursting into laughter. It feels nice, Even realises and what his joke didn’t accomplish is done by Isak’s laugh. He feels on top of the world, he can probably ask him out right there, right now. Isn’t that the plan?

Almost as if Isak knows what he’s about to do, he says: “Okay, you go first.” and then, it’s all on Even.

He glances to his own hands on his lap, playing with his finger and replaying in his mind what he has to say to Isak. _I’m sorry I left you alone with a boner_ —maybe not the best reminder—,  _I enjoyed making out with you, let’s do it again!_ —not the first proposition he should make—,  _If you don’t hate me for, you know, abandoning you, maybe we could date?_ —let’s not remind him the fact that he left Isak alone on his bathroom—, he even has a desperate speech: _please, just date me_.

“I wanted to talk to you about the other night.” It’s all he starts with, at the end. Then it gets a bit more difficult. He frowns, look at Isak who is already looking back, so sheepishly. “I'm sorry I left you alone, it's not… I wasn't…” _well_ , nice try. Best luck next time.

“You don't have to, really. It's… it's _chill_. I get it.”

“No, but I _do_ have to. I really wanted to spend the night with you, I swear. Or, I mean. Not _spend the night_ but—” Great, just fucking great. Can he be a bit more desperate? A bit more ridiculous? Maybe bite his tongue so it won’t stumble over his own words.

He used to have game, he used to be this chill guy, this smooth, this, he’s just, no matter what Mikael says, he’s—

“Are you really saying you don't want to fuck me?”

Wait, _what?_ When did they enter that topic? How could it ever be a topic? Why is Isak looking at him like he’s some weird specim? Why does he have to arch his eyebrow like that? It’s not fair. Even can’t think but he’s sure he _has_ to say something.

“No! I mean. That's not what I meant.” It may be a bit more hurried than he initially intended, his hands between them like he can draw in the air what he wants to say, his eyes so wide they would probably fall of his skull.

“So… you're saying you want to fuck me.” Isak, the _fucker_ , is no longer weirdly looking at him. He’s just, not laughing, not smirking, something in the middle. Something cute and hot and everything in between.

“Yes. No! Wait.” Even is so lost he doesn’t even know what he’s answering. He has to take a moment to reorder his own thoughts—and priorities. Fuck Isak _yes_ , but first talk and date. He frowns, closes his eyes tightly and mouthes along. Repeat. After maybe ten seconds and probably the ridiculousness of his life, he can answer “I would love to... take you to bed. Eventually. No rush.”

Yeah, maybe he should have waited a bit more.

“O...kay?” Isak asks, frowning and smiling with a sing-song voice. So. Fucking. Cute. “No rush.” he repeats, nodding. And Even feels in heaven if he’s agreeing right now. “But… I honestly thought that was your excuse to leave. I thought you maybe didn't even live there.”

 _Gosh, this boy_. Is he trying to murder Even? How can he even begin to think someone would lie to him just to get rid of him? Even can’t even form that thought in his mind. Impossible. Who would be so dumb to do such a thing, to purposely lose the chance of being with Isak?

“I can assure you I live there.” Even is so ready to take the title of the property out and point to his surname and his parents names, just so Isak can believe him. He’ll do anything to prove him how wrong he is.

There’s a small pause, Isak just tilts his head and smiles but doesn’t say a word. Even feels like he knows he’s not over yet, that he needs Isak to wait just a bit more so he can say what he wanted to say in the first place.

“And what I'm trying to say is that I want to make it up for you. On a date. Maybe coffee?” He looks up, blue meeting the prettiest green. There's joy in Isak's eyes and a tiny bit of disbelief. Maybe he doesn’t like coffee, maybe it’s an obvious thing Even should know. “Do you like coffee?”

Isak laughs, and it’s a nice laugh even if it’s not the answer he was waiting. So he frowns and his frustration must be visible, because Isak starts to nod like crazy. _This. Boy_. “Yes, yes I like coffee.” _and…?_ Even hopes there is an _and_ , doesn’t dare to smile yet. “And I'll agree on going on a date with you. Just one condition.”

One condition, he can work with that. He could give him the moon. In a drawing, maybe, but, yeah. He’s not going to show it, not yet. He has to play it cool.

“Yes, whatever. Or like, yeah, uh.” Fuck his coolness and his life. Control yourself, damnit! He coughs, frowning a bit and trying to look like the last.  “What's the condition?” Even tries again, the smirk on Isak’s lips shouldn’t be so sweet.

“Tell me your name.”

That’s it? Isak wants him to say his name? Why would Isak want such a silly, insignificant thing? Is he actually kidding and he’s not really thinking about going on a date with Even? Has Even played himself and he’s actually just being ridiculous? Is he—.

Then it hits him. Even hasn’t told his name to Isak. Rule number fucking one: _tell him your fucking name_. He feels like laughing. They could have gone on a date without Isak knowing what his name is, and Even would be totally fine, he would be in heaven just because Isak is looking at him.

“Even. My name's Even.”

“ _Even_.” Isak repeats, with a nod. It looks almost private. Even doesn’t mind, in fact, he hopes Isak can say his name a lot more. In a lot of different situations. But right now, there’s only one that matters. “I would love to go on a date with you, Even.”

 

* * *

 

On their first date, Even tells him he's bipolar and Isak kisses him without a worry in the world.

A week later, when he is about to meet Mikael, Isak asks Even to educate him on what non binary stands for.

After six month, Isak introduces him to his mother and Even falls even more in love with him.

When they reach a year and Isak lives more in his house than in his dorm room, Even wakes up one morning a little bit earlier than him and thinks that, if he's ever lucky enough to marry this boy, they'll play Arctic Monkeys on their wedding.

After four years and a half, they do.

 

_Universe three, Even checkmate._

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at [tumblr](http://theballxxnsquad.tumblr.com/).


End file.
